1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a server, an image display apparatus, and a method of operating the image display apparatus, and more particularly, to a server, an image display apparatus, and a method of operating the image display apparatus, whereby a channel scan speed is increased during an automatic channel scan.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus is an apparatus having a function of displaying an image viewable by a user. The user may watch broadcasting through the image display apparatus. The image display apparatus displays, on a display, broadcasting selected by the user from among broadcasting signals transmitted from broadcasting stations.
Also, a smart television (TV) providing various types of content in addition to broadcasting has become widely available. The smart TV aims to analyze and provide content desired by a user without manipulation by the user, instead of being manually operated according to selection by the user.
Meanwhile, the image display apparatus provides an automatic channel scan function. The automatic channel scan function is a function of scanning a pre-set frequency band for a receivable channel and providing the available channel. However, even when a frequency band, which is actually available according to regions and broadcasters, is different from the pre-set frequency band, all channels are scanned in the pre-set frequency band, and thus, it takes too long to find the receivable channel.